Scars
by PromiseMeYouWontWasteIt
Summary: Bill and Hermione bond over their scars, but is friendship all it will lead to? Bill/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan Fiction so be nice please!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing :(

* * *

As she walked through the Ministry she could feel their eyes on her face. There it was again, the staring. She was never sure if it was because she was a member of the Gold Trio or because of the scars that were marred across her face but she wished people were more polite. Walking faster than was really necessary, she realised she was unsure of where exactly she was going she headed towards the reception desk.

"Oh hello, I'm here to see Mr. Fitzgerald, is his office on the third floor?"

The receptionist turned around and gasped. She was used to her scars by now, having see them in the mirror daily and knew the reaction that was coming. However, it was the way this woman was looking at her, a mixture of pity and disgust. She knew she'd never be as beautiful as some woman, but the woman's wide eyes made her feel like she was something scary out of a children's book.

Today was the first day Hermione Granger ventured back into the Wizarding World after Harry defeated Voldermort. She'd made it, she'd made it through the final battle, not that anyone doubted she wouldn't. However the win didn't come without sacrifices Tonks and Remus were a prime example of that, she could see their faces every time she looked at little Teddy Lupin, too young to understand the tragedy.

She couldn't take it today, the staring, the reminder, sometimes it was just too much for her to handle. She often felt guilty about been so unnerved by something as stupid as her appearance but everywhere she went people would stare. They never knew what to say, only one person truly understood, Bill Weasley.

So that's where she headed, tears pouring down her face. They'd grown close over the past few months; he was someone she could relate to. When Fleur had decided his scars were too much and left him they became each others support system. It was nice, having someone who was going through the same thing as her, he knew exactly how she felt when people stared and when she wanted to be alone. He was everything his brother wasn't, Ron was lovely but it was soon clear to her that they weren't meant to be.

She apparated to The Burrow, Bill had moved back in shortly after the divorce no longer wanting to be at Shell Cottage with only his memories to keep him company. She rushed through the hallway in to the kitchen, she could just make him out through her blurry eyes. "Bill" she squeaked, her voice choked. He stood and pulled her on to his lap, she leaned in to his arms wanting to hide in them forever. It was amazing, how he could make anything better.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

She merely shook her head in response and snuggled further in to him. He didnt know how long they'd been sat together, but he woke to her wriggeling on his lap. He looked at her, so serene when she was sleeping, the worst scar went down the side of her face from her temple down under her blouse. She never spoke about her scars, but neither did he. They were personal, he just wished he could help her more.

Deciding she'd be more comfortable elsewhere, he lifted her in to his arms and carried her to his room. He carefully placed her on his bed and tucked her under, just as he turned to leave she reached out to him.

"Bill please, don't leave me."

* * *

What did you think guys? :) review please :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She peaked an eye open and saw Bill turn around clearly not expecting her to be awake, she shuffled across, making space for him on his small single bed. As he lay next to her she held his hand in her own, already feeling better. The next time she rolled over she noticed Bill was asleep.

His own scars were not easy to overlook, of course he had Greyback to thank for them. Before his appearance had been something many including her had admired, his rugged good-looks had captured the attention of a Veela hadn't they? She still thought he was pretty handsome, his ginger hair something that many had judged him for was simply another thing she admired. Yet it was Bill's personality which had drawn her to him the most, his ability to love and always think of others was in Hermione's opinion the best qualities anyone could hold.

As she pondered this thought she noticed Bill waking, his face becoming more animated and the expression on his face reappearing.

"Morning" he spoke, his voice rough from lack of use.

"Morning" Hermione whispered back, staring in to his amber eyes.

They laid there for a while, simply looking in to each others eyes, neither one of them wanting to move.

"Hermione?" shouted Mrs Wesley, as she made her way across the second floor landing, not been able to find Hermione in her own room. "Oh Bill, have you seen Hermione?" asked Mrs Wesley entering his room. "I'm right here Mrs Wesley," replied Hermione.

"Oh good heavens child, I couldn't see you behind Bill over there. The Minister's here to see you, something about a Ball?"

Hermione sighed and heaved herself off the bed and followed Mrs Wesley downstairs, Bill's eyes following her until she went out of sight.

As Hermione reached the bottom floor she saw The Minister before he saw her. Her eyes took in his tall figure and perfect posture. "Kingsley! How are you?" she enquired, having not seen her friend in a while.

"I'm good thank you Hermione, but I'm strictly here on official business. You see the ministry is holding its annual Christmas Ball and of course the Golden Trio must be in attendance, it would reflect badly otherwise, so please do tell me the real reason you chose not to reply to my many letters."

Hermione had already known what this meeting was going to be about, however feigned ignorance at the hope that the Christmas Ball wasn't what the Minister had wanted to talk about. Unfortunately, it seemed the Minister had her cornered good and proper.

"It's nothing personal Kingsley, honestly. I meant to reply, I really did, I just forgot."

"Hermione, we both know you don't forget anything..." She felt Kingsley's eyes on her, and felt a slight blush rising on her face.

"I didn't forget. I just don't want to go." Hermione knew she sounded like a small child but that was better than revealing her real reason.

"Why ever not?" asked Mrs Weasley, both Hermione and Kingsley pulled abruptly from their train of thought, having forgot Mollie's presence in the room.

"The staring..." mumbled Hermione.

"You have to speak louder dear, my hearing just isn't what it used to be." She quickly realised her mumbling must have been inaudible to the other members of the room. There was really no controlling her blush now, knowing her face could be mistaken for a tomato she decided just to get it over with since Mollyand Kingsley were possiably the two most stubborn people she knew.

"People will stare." The bluntness meant that the room stood in silence for more than a few minutes.

"Well of course they will, you're part of the Golden Trio, you helped defeat Voldermort." replied Mollyfeebely, knowing that wasn't really what Hermione had meant.

"That isn't what she meant Mum." stated Bill as he entered the room, having been listening to the conversation from outside. "Hermione, you can't let something like this effect your life, if you didn't have those scars you most defiantly would be going, so don't pretend otherwise." Bill scolded her.

"It's not like you ever go!" she replied, knowing it was a low blow.

"Fine." he admitted. "If you are so against going, we shall both go, together. That way people will be staring at me, not you. I doubt anyone will be interested in your battle scars, when you have a part werewolf stood by your side." Having said his piece, Bill exited through the door he had entered leaving the remaining occupants of the room stunned. They all knew Bill had been invited to many events, at the Ministry, for charity, you name it Bill had been invited, however he had graciously refused every invitation preferring to spend his nights at home relaxing. So his sudden decision to attend such a event undoubtedly created a few questions.

Hermione was the first one to react, moving quickly to the door and swiftly heading back to his room. She entered his room seeing him laid on his bed, book in hand. "Bill, are you sure about this?" she asked, not wanting to force anything upon him.

He peered at her over the top of his copy of 'Transfiguration For The Modern Wizard'. "Of course, I wouldn't subject myself to something if I didn't think it was the right thing to do, and I so happen to think that getting out there more might be the best idea for both of us."

She fidgeted in his doorway, "Okay if you're sure, I'm glad you're coming with me Bill." He smiled at her remark, hastily jumping off his bed and pulling her in to his arms for a hug.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3

The Ministry Christmas Ball was the event of the year, the who's who of the wealthy, powerful and beautiful, well at least according to the Prophet. Having had this fact repeated to her several times throughout the day, she did not appreciate Ginny repeating it to her once again as she decreased her new dress for the seventeenth time. To say Hermione was nervous was an understatement, she could not stop pacing, and it seemed to be the only thing that was keeping her sane.

Thankfully Bill took that moment to arrive, smiling to himself as Hermione continued pacing the room unaware of his arrival. "You'll have no carpet left if you carry on like this you know." He joked; he couldn't help but laugh to himself as Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. "Come on; let's just get this over with." Hermione grabbed her jacket, and followed Bill out of her apartment placing extra wards up as she went. Taking his arm, she felt the familiar pull of side along apparition.

Arriving in the apparition point for the ball, Hermione noticed Bill did not let go of her arm, simply rearranged it around her waist. Bill led them across the atrium, responding politely to the hellos of other attendees without stopping them for conversation. Hermione could feel the uneasiness rising in her stomach as they continued towards the grand entrance of the Event Hall, this was the part Hermione had been dreading all day. Bill as though hearing her thoughts tightened his arm across her back, pulling her side in to his own.

As the entrance widened they approached the top of a flight of stairs which descended in to the centre of the Hall, neither of them wanting to be in the spotlight for too long they hurried down the stairs. The Hall was decorated beautifully Hermione thought, it somewhat resembled the Main Hall in Hogwarts' with its starry night ceiling. "Wasn't too bad was it?" whispered Bill, his breath tickling her ear. "No, but I felt like I was going to be sick when we started down the steps." She replied, Bill laughed quietly to himself, directing them towards familiar faces.

"We were wondering when you two were finally going to arrive!" said Harry, his arm casually laying along Ginny's shoulders.  
"Got here as soon as we could," smirked Bill, still not moving his arm from Hermione's waist.  
"Sure you did," Ginny bantered back.

Harry and Ginny quickly excused themselves to go mingle with some of the other guests, leaving Hermione and Bill alone once again. After a few moments in silence Hermione turned to Bill, "Want to dance?" she asked him, staring out in to the crowd of the dance floor.  
"Sure." He replied, guiding them in to the mass of people. Once in a sufficient spot, he moved his arm to join his other around Hermione's middle, Hermione placing her own arms around his neck.

They swayed to the music for several minutes before Hermione spoke, "Thanks for coming with me today Bill."  
"I told you it's no problem Hermione, it's about time we get out there." he said, looking down in to her eyes.  
"Yeah it probably is." She said smiling. They continued to dance for a while, staring in to each others eyes.

Their moment was broken by the sound of a gravelling voice, "smile for the camera." As they looked up their faces turned, Rita Skeeter. "I think we have all we need." The woman shuffled off quickly, remembering Hermione's wrath last time she had taken a unwanted photograph.

"Does that woman have no shame?" Hermione mumbled after her, the anger she attached with Rita Skeeter bubbling under the surface.  
"Don't let her ruin our night Hermione." Bill whispered to her, his hand leading her eyes back to his. She was literally melting in to his emerald green eyes once again.

They spent the rest of the night dancing, the two of them rarely being interrupted. It seemed odd to Hermione that she was out in public without the usual stares, she supposed her glamour was working better than she could have ever expected!

As midnight came and went, Hermione supposed to Bill it was about time to get off home, wanting nothing more than her comfy bed. "Okay," he replied, his own feet aching from their enthusiastic dancing, "I'll apparate with you back to your apartment."

Her feet landing back on the predictable brown plush carpet, she started to remove the wards she had placed up earlier. Unlocking her door, she turned to face Bill. "Thank you for apparating me home Bill." she said, blushing slightly.  
"It's alright Hermione, can't let anything to happen to you." He replied, a hint of sarcasm to his tone.  
"You're letting me stay on my own tonight? Shocker!" She laughed, her lack of security a long-lived joke between them.

"Well, night Hermione. Better get off, Mum'll be wondering where I've got too!" He said, giving a quick hug and turning to leave.  
"Yeah, night Bill. Get home safe." she replied, smiling.  
"Oh and Hermione? You don't need the glamour."With that he apparated home, leaving her stood shocked in the doorway.

* * *

Hope you like it! My Christmas Gift to you all!  
Review please, I'm still looking for a Beta! (inbox me if you're interested) so please exscuse any mistakes!  
MERRY CHRISTMAS Xx


	4. Chapter 4

I know I'm a terrible writer, I take forever to update! My bad! I don't have my stories planned, so I just sit down and start writing when inspiration strikes – which doesn't seem to be often these days!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing *cry*

* * *

Hermione woke the following morning still on the high from her wonderful night with Bill. It had gone much better than she could have ever expected and she was wondering which other events she could pester him in to going to with her.

Still mulling this thought over she was startled by the sound of her owl arriving with the Daily Prophet. Opening the window to let 'Penny' her tawny owl in, she unfolded the paper and was surprised to see her own face peering back. The headline accompanying the photo of her and Bill read 'Scars Stick Together', upon taking a closer look at the photo Hermione realised that the image was one she frequently saw in the mirror, but not the look she presented to the public.

Ever since Hermione had acquired her scars she had always worn a glamour charm, over the worse ones on her face at least. Day to day she thought of it as trivial and usually didn't bother – but for high profile events where she would be photographed more than royalty she felt more comfortable showing them less.

This would be the first time her scars would be shown to in-mass their full extent, something she wasn't sure if she was ready for. While it didn't bother Bill and her close friends, she knew that the image was less than appealing and not part of the 'glamour' image and lifestyle the Ministry tried to play off the trio as having. Still, it was a lovely photo of her and Bill, catching a tender moment between them staring in to each other's eyes while swaying. There is always a silver lining she supposed.

Unsurprised to the supplementary article by none other than Rita Skeeter, she started reading:

_'Last night the Ministry played host for the annual Christmas Ball, to which all of the Golden Trio were in attendance as well as many other high profile stars. Hermione Granger was the shocking appearance of the night though, having missed many other high society events it is to believed that even the Minster himself was unsure if she would be present._

_It is well known that Miss Granger was left with a few scars after the Final Battle, however it has only today come to light how bad they really are. The scars were not visible during the occasion as Hermione wore a basic glamour to conceal them; however our camera has been charmed to counter-act all glamours and charms to give you the full picture. As seen in the photo (above) the extent to which Hermione is scarred could almost be described as ghastly. Such a shame for the young woman, as it certainly detracts from her unique appearance which once attracted quidditch star Viktor Krum._

_She spent most of her evening with Bill Weasley, a high profile member of The Order of the Phoenix who played an instrumental role in the take down of He Who Must Not Be Named. He also came away with 'battle scars' having been bitten by Fenrir Greyback when Miss Granger was still attending Hogwarts. The two seemed very intimate and spent most of the evening in their own bubble, as for romance? We'll see; Granger may end up a Weasley yet! Til next time, RS.'_

Taking a sip from her mug she contemplated Rita's words, did she and Bill come across like a couple? Intimate even? They undoubtedly looked that way in the photo and Skeeter certainly seemed to think so. Deciding to ignore the words of such an imbecile Hermione finished her drink and set about preparing for the long day ahead.

* * *

Sorry this is all I had time to write, but I decided that even though it's epicly short I should still post it... Maybe I should go for more frequent short posts? Review and let me know ;)


End file.
